No More
by Lparrillaevilqueen
Summary: (ONE SHOT) This story takes place weeks after Marian come back into Robin and Regina's life. (Finale)


"I've missed you" I say as I'm out of breath.

He grabs my thighs as he pushes me against the wall and kisses me down my neck, biting me once in a while.

"I've missed you too" he says.

My legs were wrapped around his waist. "Take me upstairs not here." I whisper in his ear.

He quickly followed my command and carried me upstairs.

As he settled my gently on the bed, I look into his sparkly blue eyes.

"What is it." He asked

"I'm just glad I didn't loose you completely Robin."

He gave me a smile as he stared into my eyes. He gave me a deep passionate kiss. It was getting late. I knew he had to go but I didn't want him to.

He got out of bed and put his shirt back on and zipped his pants back up.

"Same time tomorrow?" He asks me.

As much as I loved him and didn't want to risk loosing him forever. It still bothered me just being his lover.

"I know you have Marian Robin but I don't want to be your sex toy. If this is what we will be , then I don't want it as much as it hurts." I say as I could feel a knot starting to form in my stomach.

"Regina I don't want you feeling this way, you mean so much more then just a lover. I just can leave Marian she is the mother of my child and I just got her back." He explains

Just even mentioning her name "Marian" made my blood boil. Knowing she was the cause of all this mess. I just wished she was dead, wish she would have never returned. In moments like these I wished I was the evil queen. I would have no regrets not caring what everyone thought. I got things my way. I can't go back to that person I've tried so hard to change and if I go back I will defiantly loose Robin forever.

"I know but I just want us to be together like we were before. Not hiding from anyone. Walking down the street holding hands , or kissing in the hallways like young teenagers. I want all of that again!" I say now crying freely.

"I'm sorry Regina I know you want that and so do I - badly. I just need time- to tell her about us so we can be happy." He said as he walked over to the bed and wiped my tears away with his thumb cupping my face.

"Just promise me you will tell her."

"Promise"

As he walked out the door, I felt an emptiness in my heart. I loved this man to much. I sink my face into the pillow and start to cry of what we could have been if Marian wouldn't have showed up. He would be laying right here beside me holding me tightly nuzzled up against each other. Never ever having to go.

* * *

As much as I wanted to stay with Regina I couldn't. I knew I had to tell Marian the truth sooner or later. As I walked through the front door Marian greets me with a hug. I just stood there.

"What's wrong?" She asks

I knew this was my chance I had to tell her if I want to be with the woman I love for the rest of my life not hiding anymore.

"We need to talk" I say nervously

"Your scaring me is everything alright?"

"No it's not , - I...have been seeing Regina for a few weeks now. I love her very much. I love you but not like before. It took me quite a while to get over you what we had but I did, and I've moved on. " I said feeling a weight being lifted of my shoulders it was finally out.

I was responded with silence.

"I... Understand if you love her then who am I to get in between. Go! Go after her. She said with pure honesty.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing but I did what she had told me and went after Regina but before I did I had to thank Marian.

"Thank you so much I knew you'd understand." I said as I hugged her.

"Go!"

I was running towards Regina's house. I finally made it towards the front door. I took a deep breath before I could knock on the door.

I finally did. I could here her footsteps getting closer.

As she opened the door she looked like she was crying for hours.

"You need to stop crying." I said

* * *

I open the door and see Robin.

"You need to stop crying." He tells me as he is pulling out of the house.

"Robin! What are you doing!" I say completely confused.

"You'll see."

We made our way to the dinner. I haven't stepped foot into it. Since that day.

"What are we doing here?"

He didn't respond to my question but pulled me in.

As we stepped in I saw Emma,Snow,charming,Granny,Henry,Red, and Marion.

"Robin stop ignoring my question what are we doing here" I say in a low tone.

"This" he says as he pulled me in and gave me a passionate kiss.

"No more hiding no more secrets No more running - No More


End file.
